Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation
| narrator = | starring = Tom Cruise Rebecca Ferguson Simon Pegg Jeremy Renner Ving Rhames Sean Harris Alec Baldwin Simon McBurney Tom Hollander Jens Hultén | music = Joe Kraemer | cinematography = Robert Elswit | editing = | studio = Skydance Productions Bad Robot Productions TC Productions | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = July 31, 2015 | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $150 million | gross = $682.3 million | preceded_by = ''Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol | followed_by = Mission: Impossible – Fallout | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = 2381249 |story = Christopher McQuarrie Drew Pearce}} Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation is an American action spy film written and directed by Christopher McQuarrie and co-written by Drew Pearce. It is the fifth film in the ''Mission: Impossible'' series. It stars Tom Cruise, who reprises his role of IMF Agent Ethan Hunt. It is produced by Tom Cruise, J.J. Abrams, and David Ellison of Skydance Productions. Filming began on August 21, 2014 in Vienna, Austria, and it concluded on March 12, 2015. The film was released in IMAX theaters worldwide and in North America by Paramount Pictures on July 31, 2015. Plot Belarus In Belarus, Ethan Hunt and his team are trying to intercept a package of radioactive VX nerve gas from being delivered to Damascus by Syndicate operatives via an A400M plane. While Benji is attempting to hack into the plane's systems, he finds they are encrypted. Hunt sprints onto the plane's wing and ends up clinging onto the outer door. Dunn is finally able to open the right door, and even though the A400M crew tries to stop Hunt, Hunt parachutes out of the plane with the material and zooms into the opening credits. London Hunt goes to an IMF station disguised as a record store in London's Piccadilly Circus. He is delivered his mission: to track down said Syndicate. However, the end of the recording reveals the mission deliverers are the Syndicate. Hunt looks out and sees a man in glasses holding the station operative at gunpoint. The man in glasses fires and kills the girl instantly, and Hunt's room is gassed. Hunt wakes up and realizes he's tied to a pole. Janik Vinter tortures him, but Syndicate operative Ilsa Faust helps Ethan escape and much to the dismay of the other operatives, the escape is successful. Washington, D.C. In America, Brandt is brought before a committee that includes Alan Hunley. Hunley believes that the IMF's results are only luck, and their destructive methods have caused various misconducts (despite the IMF's innocence of the Kremlin bombing having already been proven and their close call in San Francisco having averted nuclear war), and attempts to shut down the IMF. Since the Secretary was killed by Anatoly Sidorov, Brandt cannot comment and the shutdown is successful. Hunley orders Hunt to be captured as he is now a wanted man. Five months later, with the help of his assistant Lauren, Hunley interrogates Dunn but cannot determine that he knows Hunt's location. Hunt sends Dunn some tickets to catch a performance of Turandot in Vienna. Vienna Dunn arrives in Vienna and is given gadgets and instructions by Hunt. They arrive at the Vienna State Opera, where the Chancellor of Austria is also attending a performance of Turandot. Hunt spots Ilsa, but decides to go after Kagan, the second Syndicate operative. Hunt fights Kagan even as Benji spots Richter, the third Syndicate assassin, in the lighting booth. Benji goes to fight Richter even as Hunt sends Kagan falling to his death. Hunt fires at the Chancellor's shoulder, Richter is shot by Ilsa, and Hunt and Ilsa escape only to see the Chancellor killed by a bomb placed in his car as 'insurance'. Dunn picks them both up, but Ilsa leaves them - after dropping hints of the Syndicate's plan - in an attempt to maintain her cover. Hunt explains that the Syndicate consists entirely of disavowed operatives from around the world, and are responsible for the assassinations and disappearances of many world leaders and the subsequent civil wars. Casablanca Ilsa helps Hunt break into the Syndicate's Moroccan base to retrieve a ledger belonging to the Syndicate. They retrieve the ledger, but Ilsa knocks out Benji and rides off with the ledger, evading both Hunt and the Syndicate. After an intense motorcycle chase, Ilsa escapes with the ledger, much to Hunt's dismay. However, Dunn had made a copy of the file, but it is impossible to access the file (which is a digital red-box, a security measure used by the British government to transport state secrets) without the biometrics of the Prime Minister himself; they realise that Lane intends to capture the PM. London Ilsa returns to London, passing the file on to her handler, Atlee. Here it is revealed she is in fact, an MI6 agent. However, Attlee discreetly erases the file, forcing Ilsa to return to the Syndicate and prove her loyalty to its leader, Solomon Lane, who Hunt knows as the man in the glasses. Regrouping with Brandt and Stickell, Hunt and Dunn follow Ilsa back to London, where they debate the nature of their work. Having betrayed one another so many times, they can no longer be certain of their own loyalty, question what to do next as they cannot be sure that Lane has not anticipated and moved to manipulate them. When Dunn is abducted by Lane's men, Hunt realises that Lane will always have a plan to acquire the files, and that the only sure way to stop him is to force a confrontation with him. He agrees to Lane's ultimatum to abduct the Prime Minister and use his biometrics to unlock the file. As part of Hunt's plan, Brandt contacts Hunley and reveals their location. Hunley arrives at a charity auction in Oxfordshire to try and prevent Hunt from attacking the Prime Minister, and take him with Brandt and Attlee to a secure room. Brandt has the Prime Minister confirm the existence of the Syndicate: a top-secret black project that sought to recruit disavowed foreign operatives to carry out clandestine missions; an initiative that the Prime Minister rejected as too extreme. Atlee then reveals himself as Hunt in disguise and subdues the PM to secure his biometrics. When the real Atlee arrives, Hunt subdues him, and forces him to admit that he began the Syndicate without the PM's permission, Lane hijacked the project for his own ends and went rogue, and Atlee has been desperately covering up its existence, including using Faust, ever since. Atlee is arrested, with Hunt having Hunley take the credit for subduing him. Stickell discovers that the file is not a ledger of agents, but contains the locations and access codes for £2.4 billion in untraceable funds - and a video message from Atlee confirming the Syndicate's activation - that Lane has been desperate to get to expand and camouflage the Syndicate's operations. Hunt destroys the file, heads to the meeting at the Tower of London, and convinces Lane he memorised the data, to force him to release Dunn and Faust. He lures Lane out into the open and into a trap set by Stickell, the same trap that the Syndicate used to capture Hunt, while Faust kills Vinter. Imprisoned in a bulletproof cell, Lane is gassed and taken into custody. Washington, D.C. Some time later, Hunley and Brandt return to the oversight committee to reinstate the IMF. Hunley suggests that their original meeting gave them a pretext to let Hunt's team infiltrate the government and take down the Syndicate without arousing suspicion. The committee is skeptical, believing Hunley is trying to save face, but agree to restore the IMF when Brandt again refuses to discuss operational matters without permission. Outside, Brandt welcomes Hunley as the new secretary of IMF. Cast *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt *Sean Harris as Solomon Lane *Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust *Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell *Jeremy Renner as William Brandt *Alec Baldwin as Alan Hunley *Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn *Simon McBurney as Atlee *Jens Hultén as Janik Vinter *Alec Utgoff as A400 Crewman *Hermione Corfield as Record Shop Girl *Robert Maaser as Richter *Saif Al-Warith as Saif *Wolfgang Stegemann as Kagan *Rupert Wickham as the Chancellor of Austria *Zhang Jingchu as Lauren *Tom Hollander as the Prime Minister *Mateo Rufino as A400 Pilot 1 *Fernando Abadie as A400 Pilot 2 Release The film was released in the US on July 31, 2015. Critical Reception The film, like its predecessor, received critical acclaim, receiving a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. Box Office The film has received $451.7 million worldwide. Trivia *In the Opera in Vienna, when the Austrian Chancellor is shot, he shouts out indignanty, "It's just a fleshwound!," referencing Monty Python. People |-|Suspects= |-|Culprit(s)= Gallery |-|Videos= Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Fate Mission Impossible Rogue Nation Trailer Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Fate TV Spot Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Fate-0 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation Trailer 2 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Next Level Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Chase Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Equal Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - July 31st Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Equal-0 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Higher Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Faster Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Stunt Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Stunt Featurette Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Too Far Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Ripcord Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Drive Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Superpower Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - A400 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Motorcycle Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Oxygen Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Car Chase Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - July 31st-0 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Premiere Newswrap Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Thrill Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Ready Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Sound Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - July 31st-1 Mission Impossible Rogue Nation - Summer |-|Images= Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_001sm.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_002.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_003.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_004.jpg Mission-Impossible_Rogue-Nation_005.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 2.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 3.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 4.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 5.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 6.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 7.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 8.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 9.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 10.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 11.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 12.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 13.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 14.jpg Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 15.jpg Category:Films